


A Man and his Sub

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Ownership, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Club, Sub Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Prompt: Jared loves taking his sub, Jensen to their favorite club. He knows many there who want Jensen. They’re allowed to look, but not touch. Usually they take their activities to a private room. But Jared decides to let those in attendance watch how Jensen puts his lips to use on him before he has Jensen ride him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	A Man and his Sub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).

> Written for the SPN Masquerade Spring 2020 round.

“Ready?”

Jensen nodded. Jared took a moment to appreciate his sub's beauty and hotness before they went into The Red Room.

Spiky light brown hair with gold highlights. Perfect pale skin with a multitude of cinnamon speck freckles. Bright green eyes, lined with black. Plump pink lips shining with gloss. 

Jesus, Jared was lucky.

They entered, and the coat check twink took their jackets. Jared smirked as he thought about how Jensen was going to leave tongues drooling everywhere he went. Who could resist the muscular shoulders, the narrow hips, the toned belly with just a hint of softness, begging to be bitten or tickled? And then the thick thighs, perfect bubble butt, and finally, the bowed legs that practically screamed 'fuck me!'. Jensen was a sexual feast, and only Jared got to partake of it.

Jared liked to put Jensen in various outfits on their club dates, and tonight was no exception. Jensen wore shiny bright green shorts that looked like they'd been sprayed onto him. The front of the shorts was a ribbon lacing, allowing glimpses of his substantial junk, but keeping it contained for now. A white bralette with matching green trim on it stretched across his chest, the femininity of the garment a provocative contrast to his undeniable masculinity. The bralette was so tight that Jensen's nipples poked out, clearly silhouetted beneath the tissue-thin fabric. Jared pinched one, partly to make it even harder, partly because he liked how Jensen always gave a tiny gasp.

Jared kissed Jensen's forehead, not want to muss his lip gloss before their entrance. “Okay, baby, here we go.” He took up the slender gold chain leash that was clipped to the gold collar around Jensen's neck and they entered the club.

First stop was the bar. Jared always allowed himself and Jensen one drink before they played or performed. The rest of the night would be water until they were back home. Jared ordered Patron silver tequila, icy cold and served with salt and a lime wedge. Jensen had a shot of Kamiki whiskey, tossing the golden liquid down his throat, leaving Jared and the bartender to admire said throat's elegant line.

Jared and Jensen took a walk around the perimeter of the club, looking to see who was in attendance and what kind of shenanigans were going on. It was a good-sized crowd, and both the main performance area and the side one were busy with scenes in progress and many viewers. Jared hadn't decided about their own play plan for the night. He usually preferred to show off his gorgeous sub, but then retire to a private room for the night. Every once in a while, though, he'd do a public scene, whether onstage or not, just to further flaunt Jensen's beauty and sexiness. Why have the best sub ever if one was not going to show him off sometimes? 

Plus Jared knew that Jensen, on occasion, had to air his exhibitionist side; he had to feel the lust and excitement from the crowd, but still have the security of being only Jared's.

“Good crowd tonight, sweetheart,” Jared said to Jensen, drawing him into an alcove. “What do you think? Do you want to play outside? This is your choice tonight, because you have been such a good boy this week.” Jared ran a hand down Jensen's chest, rubbing his bare belly before ghosting over his cock. Jensen shivered and hummed, his body crowding into Jared's.

Jared gave him a sharp spank on one emerald cheek. “Decide now or lose the privilege. Private or public?”

“Public,” murmured Jensen. “Please, Jared. Public.”

Jared chuckled. “You want all the eyes on you, do you? Want to see how they want you? How they crave your beautiful body? Your big cock? He bit Jensen's ear, then licked over the sting. “How only I get to have you?”

Jensen nodded eagerly, his breath coming a little faster.

“Okay, sweetheart, you got it. Safeword?”

“Kamiki.”

“Excellent.” Jared smiled and tugged Jensen lightly as they resumed their promenade.

Several of their friends were in attendance, as well as other acquaintances and even a few rivals. A couple of Doms were always trying to get Jensen in their scenes, or simply have a chance to use him, but Jared refused all offers. He did enjoy showcasing Jensen, and thinking about fucking him in front of the other Doms and subs tonight gave Jared an extra swagger in his step. He knew Jensen was feeling similarly by the way his boy was swinging his ass and posing a little whenever Jared stopped to greet someone.

Time to get this show on the road, Jared thought, jerking the leash a bit to remind Jensen of his manners.

Jared looked around for a good spot. He didn't feel like being onstage; he wanted a more natural, intimate feel tonight. All kinds of furniture was scattered around the large club, including sofas, chaises, armchairs, large floor pillows, and over-sized ottomans. They were upholstered in brocades, velvets, slick leather, puffy piles, in vibrant shades of red, gray, and black that harmonized with the club's décor. Jared thought a nice brocade would be good, something with a little friction to rub at Jensen's nipples and cock while Jared plowed him.

Jensen stood quietly by while Jared surveyed the room. A few people came up and admired him, commenting to each other about his various features. Jared knew this was both pleasurable and difficult for Jensen, as his nature was to be more reserved, yet he loved the attention when they were playing. 

Just as long as no one touched.

Scanning again, Jared saw that one of the over-sized ottomans was empty and being refreshed by a club staffer. He tugged at Jensen's leash and walked over to it. It was a deep black brocade with red and silver threads woven into it. Jared looked at Jensen, who dropped his eyes to signify agreement. A small hook on each corner allowed for leashing, so Jared tethered Jensen and had him kneel.

Jensen looked up at Jared with adoration, and Jared decided to alter his plans. He was still going to fuck Jensen silly, but perhaps a blow job first. Those pink, glossy lips sliding up and down his cock? Jensen's cheeks hollowing and throwing those cheekbones into relief? Oh yeah.

“Hands on elbows behind your back,” Jared directed. Jensen immediately obeyed, the position throwing his chest out. Jared caressed Jensen's neck, ran a hand down and rubbed each nipple. Jensen hissed softly, eyes closing momentarily. A small murmur let Jared know people were gathering, waiting to see what he and his beautiful, sexy sub were going to do.

“Take my cock out,” commanded Jared. Jensen leaned over, gripping Jared's zipper with his teeth and pulling it down. Of course, Jared had skipped wearing anything under his trousers, so his heavy cock, already mostly erect, pushed its way out. Jared pushed his slacks down to the tops of his thighs, showing his cock and balls. He saw more than a few subs avidly looking at his junk, practically licking their chops. “Jensen, begin.”

Jensen started with a kiss to the tip of Jared's cock, making it bob heavily. Kissing it again, Jensen now slowly slid his lips down the shaft, all the while staring into Jared's eyes. Just the sight of those green eyes fixed on him, filled with love and lust, made Jared completely hard, and he rested a hand on Jensen's head.

Now Jensen got to work. His pink tongue lapped and swirled, his lips kissed and smeared gloss over Jared's cock. Sucking soft, then harder, Jensen's cheeks hollowed and his lips pursed even more, pink pillows caressing Jared's swollen dick. Someone in the watchers commented that Jensen would never 'fit that monster' in his mouth, making Jared smile superciliously and Jensen almost choke with laughter. Jared rapped the top of Jensen's head, and he settled down again. Breathing deep, Jensen slid all the way to the root of Jared's dick, and everyone applauded. Jared rubbed Jensen's throat, loving to feel the bulge in it, until Jensen began to choke. Jared pulled back, allowing Jensen to breath, and enjoying how pre-come and saliva drooled from his jaw.

“That's enough. Turn around.” Jared tapped Jensen's shoulder. Jensen turned, now facing the audience full on, hands still behind his back. With both hands, Jared massaged Jensen's pecs, playing with his nipples until Jensen was whimpering. Taking hold of the flimsy bralette in the middle, Jared ripped it off amid cheers and catcalls. Jensen's nipples were red from the teasing, standing up stiff and hard. Jared couldn't resist a final tweak to each, they were so pretty.

Now he slid his hands down to Jensen's ribbon-laced fly. Already swollen flesh bulged through the gaps of the lacing. Jared ran his hand over it, squeezing the prominent bulge.

“What do you want, boy?”

“Please, please let my cock out. So hard, please.” Jensen's voice was husky and soft.

Jared took one end of ribbon and tugged on it, pulling the tie undone. The fat red head of Jensen's cock popped out at the top. Jared rubbed his thumb over it, smearing pre-come until the head was shiny. He sucked the pre-come off and began to undo the rest of the lacing; Jensen stayed still, but uttered 'unh, unh' constantly as his cock engorged even more.

And then it was free, bouncing out of its prison, deliciously meaty and scattering dewy drops across the brocade. Appreciative murmurs ran through the crowd. Jared smiled proudly—his sub's cock was as pretty as the rest of him, thick and flushed dark pink. His balls were bare, soft pink velvety skin encasing plump orbs, spilling out against the brilliant green of Jensen's shorts. Jared reached down and held them, opening his palm as he caressed them so everyone could see them roll around. Jensen whimpered, and Jared tugged them sharply. Jensen yelped and his hips bucked, which got him a smack on his dick. It swung wildly under the blow; Jared grinned when he saw several men and women slipping their hands into their clothing, or pushing their sub down for some oral pleasure.

“Present,” ordered Jared. Jensen bent over, ass up high as he leaned on his elbows in the middle of the ottoman. Jared ran a hand down the valley between Jensen's cheeks. He felt for the hidden seam and parted it, allowing him access to Jensen's hole while leaving the green shorts in place. Probing at Jensen, Jared confirmed that Jensen had prepped himself before they'd arrived at the club. “Good boy,” praised Jared, squeezing Jensen's ripe ass with both hands.

Without another word, Jared pushed into his sub, driving hard until he was seated all the way. Jensen choked back a grunt, fighting to maintain his position as Jared took him. Jared breathed a sigh of pleasure at the welcoming pressure and heat around his cock. Then he took a fierce hold of Jensen's hips and started pounding him.

Jared loved this; the untrammeled feeling of owning his sub, showing his dominance, flaunting his precious boy in front of the crowd. He thrust again and again, finally driving Jensen to put his head and chest down on the ottoman. Jared smiled, anticipating Jensen's tender nubs rubbing on the textured brocade. Jared knew without looking that Jensen's cock was flapping hard, smacking his belly and then the ottoman. Opening his eyes, Jared saw others now fucking their subs, whether in hole or mouth. The smell of sex was thick in the air, and Jared breathed it in deep.

Jared could feel his orgasm percolating deep down in his balls and belly, and before he couldn't change course, he abruptly pulled out of Jensen, ignoring the resultant whimper. “Down,” Jared barked, knowing Jensen would just go with it, that Jensen loved being a toy at these times. Jensen promptly dropped to his knees. Jared lay down on the ottoman, knees bent and feet on the floor, and then he snapped his fingers.

“Get on me, boy.”

Jensen climbed onto the ottoman, throwing his leg over Jared. Putting one hand on Jared's chest, Jensen reached for Jared's cock and promptly began to push himself down on it. Everyone enjoyed this sight, judging by the swell of applause and cheers. Jared watched too, relishing his boy's tight hole swallowing his thick cock, Jensen's pink skin stretching and stretching to take it, moaning like a whore all the while.

When Jensen made it all the way down, there was another cheer. People pressed in close around now, watching with glazed eyes and rampant erections. Clothing was laying all over the room, and the sounds of sex filled the air. It was all euphoric for Jared, who breathed in the musky scent of semen and cunts like oxygen, using it to fuel himself.

He reached out with his hands, Jensen sitting still on him and adjusting to the intrusion of Jared's cock, and fondled whatever came into his grasp. Tits, ripe and petite, nipples diamond-hard, dicks of all sizes, balls, all pushed into his hands. He groped and squeezed, feeling part of a great sexual organism, everyone panting and yearning and coming.

Jensen squeezed his thighs, indicating he was ready. Jared retracted to focus just on Jensen now, his sub, his partner, his boy. Gripping Jensen's thighs, Jared started bucking up, thrusting his cock in hard, bouncing Jensen like a toy. Jensen gasped and moaned, his hands tugging at his own hair, then rubbing his chest and flicking his nipples. Someone reached out to tweak a nipple and Jared growled, a dark and threatening sound. The hand withdrew.

“No one touches him! He is mine alone!” Jared managed to cast a fierce eye around the crowd, but then Jensen swiveled his hips, and Jared's attention snapped back to him. 

“Ride me!” Jared decreed, and Jensen obeyed. From a bouncing plaything, he became the driver. Thighs flexing, much to the admiration of all, Jensen rose and fell on Jared's cock. He went up all the way, half way, whichever. He slid down slowly, twisted his way down, or let his body simply drop. Between his and Jared's sweat, lube leaking and smearing, every slap of his skin against Jared's resonated damply. A sheen of sweat coated Jared, making his skin shine, and now it bedewed Jensen, making him look absolutely magical. Jensen's cock caromed between his thighs and Jared's belly, adding steadily to the puddle of pre-come there. Jared could never decide what was hotter—grabbing Jensen's cock and jerking him off, or the spectacle of it wagging and swinging freely while Jensen fucked himself.

“Oh, fuck, too good,” groaned Jared. This was his favorite way to finish with Jensen, lying beneath his boy and having him go wild. Jensen's arms moved constantly from his own body to Jared's, stroking, pinching, hanging on for dear life. Jared ran his hands from Jensen's thighs around to his ass, feeling his muscles flexing there too, the sweet globes pistoning like a well-oiled engine. Back to the thighs, and now finally Jared allowed himself to grab Jensen's swaying cock, wrapping his fingers around and tugging on it. Jensen gave a cry, spurting his release in spasms over Jared's hand and belly. 

The sounds around them rose into a rumble of moaning with viewers all seeking their own climaxes. Jensen was back to bouncing, his strength ebbing, and Jared took control. With his feet on the floor, he had plenty of leverage to fuck upwards, short but deep, hard drives pumping Jensen's body. Gritting his teeth, Jared felt his orgasm barrel its way up and blast out of him. Squeezing so hard that he knew he'd leave bruises, Jared ground upward, as if trying to burrow his way into his lover. He pulsed hard, feeling his cock's hot fluid fill his lover and coat himself before oozing out over his balls.

Guiding Jensen with his hands, Jared brought his boy to lie down on him. He kissed and held Jensen, gentling him and bringing him down from his intense orgasm. They whispered together, kissing softly until they caught their breath. Jared stuck his nose into Jensen's sweaty hair; he loved sniffing Jensen's shampoo and his sweat mingled in a scent that was purely erotic.

The crowd around them dissipated, giving them more air to recover in. Jared checked if Jensen was ready to move, getting a nod in the affirmative. Jensen slowly pulled off of Jared, kneeling back on the floor while Jared stood up and closed up his clothing. He did not tie Jensen's shorts back up, leaving Jensen's cock displayed, soft and used. Unclipping his leash, Jared led Jensen out of the club into a waiting car that whisked them away home.


End file.
